New Love
by AN'sGuillotine
Summary: Bella and Jacob have been dating for a while. What happens when the Cullen's arrive and mix everything up. My first FF.
1. Chapter 1: About a Boy

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. OK read on. please and thankyoukaybye

* * *

I had just woken up. For once when I looked out the window I didn't see rain and clouds, but pure sunshine. I rolled over to face my nightstand and saw the letter that my boyfriend gave me last night.

_Bella,_

_Last night was absolutely amazing. Dinner was great I miss you already knowing that I can't be with you today. My dad is the worst for saying that you couldn't come down to La Push today. I promise I will see you again first thing tomorrow morning and we'll go to our special place. I love you._

_Jacob_

Jacob is the love of my life. I couldn't imagine living without him. I have lived in forks for two years now. My mom remarried a great guy but it made me miss my own father. So I decided to move in with him for high school. Jacob is the son of my dad's best friend. When I used to visit forks in the summer, I would hang out with Jacob and his sisters while my dad fished. I have always loved Jacob. Like a best friend but only more so. I guess I have always known that we would be together like this. God I think everyone was expecting it, just waiting for us to realize it. Jacob though had no problems expressing his feeling for me. He was not above yelling it to the world. I on the other hand, well I wasn't quite sure if I was ready to profess my undying love for him. Because, I mean, what if my love did die? What if I don't feel as strongly as him? I feel like I have a claim on him, or at least what to, but I am not sure what that claim is. I pondered this as I reread his letter to me. I did love Jacob. He was my boyfriend. My dad swore that I would marry Jacob and I let him have his dreams.

After a few minutes, I dragged myself out of bed. I was slightly depressed about not seeing Jacob today. I was sulking to the kitchen when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey Bell! It's Ang. Are you and Jacob busy today?"

"Hey Ang. Jake is. But I'm free. What's up?"

"Really? Perfect. I only wanted you anyway, but you're usually with Jacob. I wanted to go to Port Angeles today for some window shopping. Are you in?"

"Yeah. There is still some stuff I need to pick up for school. What time do you want to meet?"

Angela and I worked out the detail, now I just had to find a way to waste time. I decided to read Wuthering Height's again. The phone rang some time later bringing me back to reality.

"Hello?"

"Bella, where are you? Where you reading again? Do I have to confiscate your books?" I think I heard her mumbling 'damn Wuthering Heights'

"Sorry Angela. I got at Wuthering Heights. I'll be at your house in 10 minutes." Just then, I caught myself in the mirror. "Maybe 20mins." I added.

"Still have to get dressed, huh?" She knew me well.

"Yeah. See you soon."

"Kay. Bye."

Crap that always happened. Angela always forgives me though. My best friend since I can remember. I quickly got up and got ready to leave. I threw on my favorite dark heather gray sweat pants and an old tee shirt. I looked out the window and the sunshine that I had seen when I woke up seemed to be running away from the impending clouds coming at them. I grabbed my Dartmouth sweatshirt and looked in the mirror. I thought I looked fine, but I knew Angela would not think so. Therefore, I changed. This time I threw on a white baby doll tee with pink floral designs with a pair of blue dark wash jeans. The shoes were tough but I put on a pair of pink Ked's to finish out the look. Angela would approve. I looked at the clock. Fifteen minutes passed and I still had to drive to Angela's house. I grabbed my purse and a pop tart from the kitchen and was on my way.

I got to Angela's house and was surprised to see two other cars already there. When I looked at angel's porch I received and explanation.

"Bella!" Oh great, Mike Newton.

"Finally you're here. Hey Bella.' Angela said. She appraised my outfit as she always did, but stopped when she saw my hair. She thought that I was much prettier let I let myself be. Without being too pushy or forward, she would sometimes key me in on such things, as my hair and wardrobe.

"Hey Mike. Hey Angela. Where's Jessica?" if Mike was here, than I was sure Jessica was too. She was always around Mike, especially when I was around. She was like an animal and felt she had to "claim her territory," not that I was going to fight her for Mike Newton.

Not two seconds later, Jessica turned up. "Oh, hey Bella. Thought you were a no show." More like hoped.

"I would have called if I decided not to come Jessica. I knew you guys were waiting for me." I replied as politely as I could.

"We wouldn't leave without _you,_ Bella." Mike said this with an emphasis on you and puppy dog eyes.

"We're going to take Mike's suburban. Let's go." Angela said as we walked off the porch.

This was going to be along day.

* * *

_**Please Review. This is my first Fan Fiction. I love CONSTRUCTIVE criticism. But if you must be harsh, go ahead.**_

_**Infinite pleases and thank yous.**_

_**StressControl**_


	2. Chapter 2: A Love Like This

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. OK read on. please and thankyoukaybye**

* * *

Chapter2: A Love like This

Shopping had been better than I expected though I did expect the worst. Mike only asked me out twice saying he did not really believe I had a boyfriend. Only Angela had met Jacob. She was the only person I hang out with after school, beside Quil and Embry, when I initiated it anyway. Jessica insulted me only twice and Angela was herself, just trying to keep everything pleasant and comfortable.

When I got home, there was a worried message from Jacob. He side he came by because he had some time and could sneak away. To call him when I got home to let him know I was ok. I have noticed that Jake had been acting strangely lately. He always wanted to know where I was going and whom I would be with. When he was not with me, he would constantly call. He was very protective, but now he was bordering, more like passing the border into annoyingly overprotective.

When I called him back, Billy said he was not home but he would Jake that I called. I thanked him and went up to my room. It was late and I was tired. I thought about dinner for Charlie but decided he could have left over's.

I awoke to a loud knocking on the front door and Charlie yelling 'I'm coming!" I got up wondering when I had dozed off, judging by the clock it had not been too long ago.

"Bella it's for you. It's a very worried Jacob," Charlie yelled. He sounded slightly annoyed probably because he tried to tell Jacob I was sleeping and reluctantly called me when Jacob refused to leave.

I walked downstairs, tripping of course on the last step and fell into a very familiar pair of arms. "Hey Jake," I said without even looking up to see his face.

"Bella. Where were you? I called and called. It was as if you disappeared. I came by and you weren't here." He was looking me over like I was two year old. "You didn't leave a note or anything. Please tell you didn't go into the woods." I mean I know I am clumsy and get myself into hazardous situation, but seriously.

"I didn't go into the woods," I said sarcastically mimicking he voice. It got a laugh out of Charlie but Jacob was not as amused.

"Listen. I need you to stay out of and away from the woods. And make sure none of your friends go into the woods either." His voice held such intensity; I was thrown for a moment. I had never heard him being so serious and it scared me somewhat.

"Jacob? What is going on? What's wrong with the woods?"

He cut me off. "I can't tell you. I do not even really now myself. Billy told me I will find out soon. All the elders in La Push are on alert. Sam Uley is missing. I just came to make sure you were safe. I have to get back. Please Bells, keep yourself safe."

"Ok Jacob. No woods. I will barely leave the house. I promise. Just calm down." I fell into his arms once more. He was calmed almost instantly. I had never seen him like this. He was always care free and laughing. This was so out of character.

I got a feeling something big was coming. I had a feeling the Jake would get hurt and I could not help him.

No matter how hard I tried, I could not get back to sleep that night as I remembered the horrible dream that woke me in the first place.

* * *

**_Please Review. This is my first Fan Fiction. I love CONSTRUCTIVE criticism. But if you must be harsh, go ahead._**

**_Infinite pleases and thank yous._**

_**StressControl**_


	3. Chapter 3: Just a Dream

**Obviously, I do not own Twilight**

**Please help me out. I am looking for Beta. If you are interested and think my story could use it, I am offering you a lifetime of servitude and then some. **

**Please review.**

**Infinte X's and O's----- StressControl**

* * *

Chapter 3: Just a Dream

I had never had such a vivid dream before. I was at school with Angela and Mike. Mike was saying something and I was laughing hard, clutching my sides and holding onto him for support. Suddenly the scene changed. I was in a beautiful… meadow. I was sure I had never been somewhere like this place, but I want to go there. It was the most beautiful place I had ever seen. There were wildflowers everywhere and tall trees. I heard waterfall somewhere and was walking to find it when someone called my name.

I did not recognize the voice but it, like the meadow, was beautiful. It made my name sound like a song. It fit perfectly in the meadow. I turned to the voice but found I was in my room. I was cold; or rather, something cold was on me. Oddly enough, I did not mind. In fact, I found it comforting. I watched myself embrace it and I saw the want, the need in my eyes.

The scene changed again and I was with my Jacob. His body was burning and it felt hot on my skin but when I looked into his eyes all I saw was love and yearning. His eyes almost looked pleading. He looked away from me, past me and his face turned into a grimace. He growled. I jumped back scared and something stopped my fall. It was cold and hard like rock. Jacob looked at me pleading and called out to me with horror and pain in his voice. I went to him again. He embraced me in a bone-crushing grasp. His skin was burning red-hot and his was violently shaking. I looked at him with scared and worried eyes. I hear two sounds. Both were very similar, but obviously different as well. They sounded familiar yet I was scared. I ran when I recognized the sound. Growling. I tripped but never made it to the ground. I was braced by both hot and cold. That is when I woke up.

I did not know what to make of the dream. I had played it in my mind repeatedly and it did not make any sense. Jacob was acting too weird and the constant present of cold. Jacob's body was so hot and fiery. I could not make any part of it work together. I had been up for hours now. It was almost six. I wanted to see Jacob and talk to him about this. He could always calm me, reassure me that everything was all right, and make me feel together.

I heard Charlie getting up and getting ready for work. Needing something to do, I decided to make him breakfast. I was not really paying attention to what I was doing until Charlie ran over to me. "Bella, Bella. What are you doing?" he moved me from the stove and shut it off. "Bella are you ok? What's wrong?" He sounded panicked. I did not realize why until I looked around the kitchen. It looked like a tornado had hit it. The stove had pans on it and I couldn't recognize what was in them, or what used to be in them. The fridge was wide open, the faucet on the sink was running.

"Oh my gosh. Dad I am so sorry. I was… I was… I don't know. Dad I am sorry about your breakfast."

"My breakfast... Bells, honey, are you hurt? What's the matter? Did Jacob do something?" As much as my dad loved Jacob, I knew he would kill him if Jacob did anything to me. "Should I call Billy?" His words were pleading for me to explain my actions, but his eyes said otherwise. I had to stifle a laugh. He relaxed a bit when he saw this.

"Dad I am fine. I just had a weird dream that I couldn't get out of my head, that's all. Go to work, and I'll clean this up."

Charlie gave me a half smile. He took one last glance at the disaster in the kitchen and shook his head before proceeding out the door.

I leaned back into the chair and exhaled. I had a lot to clean up but I needed to talk to someone. So I called Angela.

She was over about twenty minutes later. Angela gasped when she saw the kitchen. She knew I was borderline OCD and didn't understand how this could happen.

"I had stuff on my mind." I tried to explain. I knew Angela would leave it at that.

"Stuff like what?" So maybe she wouldn't leave it. She took the sponge out of my hands and my gloves off.

"It was just some weird dream, that won't get out of my head." I tried to be brief. I prayed she would take a hint and drop it. I didn't want to sound crazy when I told and started to rethink calling her.

"Fine. Don't tell me. But I thought you wanted to talk… Let's get back to cleaning then." We cleaned for about ten minutes before I spilled about my dream in full detail.

"The cold parts were weird. I felt comfortable in the cold. Jacob's hot embraces were comfortable too but… different. I wanted them but not in the same way. I needed the cold. The hot was just there when I got too cold, you know." Angela laughed. "Jacob was trying to keep me from the cold. Kind of like a shield from it."

"Well maybe, since you said Jacob has been acting strange lately, maybe your subconscious is trying to let you know that your feelings for Jake are changing and aren't as strong as you thought they were or as strong as his feelings for you. Then again, maybe it is just telling you to finally get used to the cold, wet of Forks, and buy a sweater for when you get cold." Angela through her wet towel at me when she said this.

"Maybe." I said as I threw the towel back.

That night I had the same dream again. When I awoke, I was drenched in sweat with tears running down my cheeks. This time I was locked in Jacobs's hot arms before I woke up.


End file.
